


A servant's worry and a Kings choice

by YoureTheVoiceMerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureTheVoiceMerthur/pseuds/YoureTheVoiceMerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn't feel right, he is getting butterflies in his stomach when he was around the king and feeling things he shouldn't. Maybe distancing himself from said king would help get rid of them, or at least stop it from happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A servant's worry and a Kings choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Merthur fic and is dedicated to my friend Jo (http://samandrielisnotdead.tumblr.com). I hope you enjoy it :')

The shout of ‘Merlin’ rang through the castle, echoing off the walls; people passing through knew that the manservant of the once and future king was in trouble. Said boy was currently running through the castle to get to Arthur’s rooms, his blue tunic and red neckerchief clinging to him as he pushed his legs faster. Throwing the doors open he skidded to a halt inside the room, plastering on a big grin as he looked at Arthur who wasn’t looking very pleased about being kept waiting.   
“What is the use of a manservant if he can’t even come on time?” Arthur asked, crossing his arms over his chest and studying Merlin who shrugged.   
“Because I am rather charming to have around.” He replied cheekily, earning a slap around the head from Arthur who barely concealed his grin.   
“Now, oh charming manservant you can go clean my chainmail, sharpen my sword and clean my chambers but before you do I have a meeting with the council.” He looked at Merlin, raising an eyebrow when the manservant didn’t move. “Well? Are you not going to go and prepare my clothes for me? Idiot what do I pay you for because it’s certainly not just standing around.” Arthur sighed before turning around to his desk, picking up a piece of paper and reading it. Merlin, on the other hand, had gone to the closet and picked out the clothes that the royal prat would wear.   
“Are these decent, sire?” He asked a sarcastic touch to the word ‘sire’, which Arthur picked up on; instantly throwing a cup art Merlin’s head and hitting him dead on. Merlin spun around and shook his head at the king of Camelot. “What was that for?!” He asked, feigning innocence as he got Arthur dressed, a blush making its way onto his cheeks as he tried to think of anything other than the fact he was helping to dress the king. Something that had started to bother Merlin, as of late he had started to develop less friendly and more intimate feelings for Arthur, no matter how much of a dollophead he was. He knew, however, that nothing could come of these feelings which made it that much harder to push it away. He nodded to Arthur before turning and leaving the room, knowing that he would have to start on the tasks straight away to actually get them done.

After Merlin finished his chores he had to bring Arthur his dinner, heading to the kitchen he wasn’t paying attention and walked into Gwen who tumbled to the floor. “I’m so sorry Gwen!” Merlin offered his hand and helped his friend up off the floor, a sheepish smile on his face.   
“Its fine, Merlin.” Gwen brushed down her dress, a smile on her lips as she handed him one of the flowers she had picked. Merlin took it and, remembering the first time she had done this, tucked it into his neckerchief. Gwen laughed, obviously remembering the first time he done that. A sneaky smile made its way on Gwen’s face as she looked at Merlin. “So how is Arthur today?” She asked, making the question sound as innocent as possible which instantly made Merlin feel on edge.   
“Well he is still being a prat.” Merlin smirked faltered, not liking the amusing glint that had sparked up. Merlin took a step back while Gwen took a step forward.   
“Merlin, I know you like Arthur and I know Arthur likes you so why don’t you just tell him?” Gwen asked a warm smile on her lips as Merlin’s cheek flushed.   
“I only like Arthur as a friend.” He quickly denied before sighing. “And even if I did like him like that, nothing could happen between us because I am a servant, a man servant at that, and it isn’t done.” Merlin gave her a small smile before turning around and heading to the kitchen, what Gwen had said rolling around in his mind. Maybe he should actually start acting like a proper servant and not as a friend; it would be easier to distance himself from Arthur. Decision decided he got the kings food ready and headed to his chambers, putting down the food on the table and stood back, his hand behind his back. Arthur looked at the food before up at Merlin.   
“You actually are on time.” He spoke in amazement, sitting down at the table and tucking into the food. Merlin bowed his head respectably as he waited for the king to finish; once he was he moved forward and took the plate.   
“I’ll go and clean this, sire.” Merlin bowed his head and left the room, feeling rather odd at not poking fun at Arthur. 

He walked down to the kitchen and washed the plate, as soon as he was finished he headed back up to Arthur’s room, knocking on the door and waiting for the ‘come in’ before opening the door and walking in.  
“Merlin?” Arthur sounded shocked; he didn’t think his manservant had ever knocked before coming in even though that was what most servants were supposed to do; but Merlin wasn’t a normal manservant.   
“Yes, sire?” Merlin blinked a couple of times, waiting for Arthur to get over the shock of him actually knocking. “I just came to see if there is anything else you needed, milord.” Arthur frowned at how formal Merlin was speaking, a sigh leaving his lips as he beckoned Merlin over.   
“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked as Merlin drew nearer only to stop at the question.  
“Nothing is wrong.” Merlin replied before giving a faint smile. “But if that is it may I please leave, sire?” He asked, his eyes darting to the door before back at Arthur; knowing that if he stood in the same room as Arthur for too long he would be more than likely to jump the king. Arthur, however, had no intention of letting his manservant leave just yet, getting up from where he was sitting at the table and walking the rest of the way to Merlin, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
“Now what is wrong, Merlin?” He asked, his eyes searching out Merlin’s and trying to see what had happened to make his friend so formal.  
“Nothing is wrong, sire. I am just tired.” Merlin replied quickly, too quickly for Arthurs liking and he told Merlin so.   
“Yeah and I am not the king of Camelot.” That got a smile out of Merlin, even if it was just a small one.   
“No. You are the prat of Camelot.” Merlin replied, making Arthur roll his eyes which only contradicted the smile on his lips.   
“Well at least you haven’t lost your idiocy. Now what is on your mind?” Arthur pressed, a sigh leaving Merlin’s lips as he turned to face Arthur.   
“I just.. I am your servant, Arthur and I haven’t been acting much like a servant.” Or feeling as a servant should for their master, he added in his head. “I’m just trying to make up for it.” He explained, wondering why Arthur was frowning at him.   
“Merlin, you idiot, I happen to like you as a useless servant. You don’t suck up like my old servants and although you don’t exactly do things to the standard of a normal servant you are much better to be around.” Arthur’s cheeks were tinted with pink by the end of his speech. “Not that I am saying I enjoy your company!” He added hastily, a smirk rising to Merlin’s lips.   
“Of course not, sire.” He added as much sarcasm as he could to the title, his heart fluttering at the thought that Arthur actually enjoyed his company. 

Arthur’s eyes darted down to Merlin’s lips as a smirk took over then, quickly looking away and hoping that Merlin hadn’t seen. No luck, of course. ‘Interesting’ Merlin thought, moving closer to Arthur and ‘accidently’ brushing their arms together as he passed him; feeling the shiver run through Arthur ‘Ah. Now that is interesting.’   
“Cold, sire?” Merlin asked innocently.   
“No!” Arthur answered quickly, his cheeks darkening as he folded his arms over his chest, staring at Merlin. Merlin took a step forward, smirking when Arthur took one backwards only to end up with his back against the wall. “Merlin?” Arthur squeaked, which he would deny later.   
“Yes?” Merlin breathed, his words washing over Arthur’s lips like a soft caress.   
“Nrgh.” Was the only thing Arthur said before grabbing the back of Merlin’s neck and pulling him forward, smashing their lips together in a rough kiss. As first kisses go this wasn't something amazing, there was too much tongue and teeth clashed together but for both Arthur and Merlin it was perfect. Both pulled back when the need for oxygen became too strong, a silly grin plaster on Merlin’s lips. They didn't notice the door opening and Gwen walking in just as Arthur placed a chaste kiss on Merlin’s lips.   
“FINALLY!” She yelped before squeaking and covering her mouth as the two looked over. “I’m.. I’m sorry.. I’ll.. “She turned around and dashed back out. Merlin groaned, turning back to Arthur and burying his face; Arthur chuckling as he leant his head on top of Merlin’s head. “Well that’s one way to tell people.” Arthur mused, earning a chuckle from Merlin.   
“Prat.” Merlin spoke fondly. “Idiot.” Arthur returned, a smile on his lips as the two shared a tender kiss.


End file.
